Always
by ohcaskett
Summary: Rick first saw Kate at the library and he's been trying to work out her story ever since. What happens when they start to date? Can it work out between them when they have different lives? Johanna is alive for now. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise. I've started a third story since I have three weeks of with nothing much to do, so expect a lot of writing and this was an idea I started playing around with a couple of weeks ago. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

This was the third time Rick had come to the library, finding the beautiful girl with the stunning green eyes sitting on the opposite table from him. Books were spread out on the table in front of her, a pen in her hand as she wrote. The look of concentration on her face as her brow furrowed. He had been watching her all three of those times at the library, working out her story.

She was a mystery, though. One he hopped on solving. At the moment he believed she was in her late teens, maybe even early twenties, which then likely made her a college student. He couldn't see the books she looked at finding it hard to work out what she would major in. Either she was aiming to be a doctor or a lawyer, he got that from how smart and beautiful she looked.

The first time he saw her she had been sat with two other girls with her head in a book, olivious to the world around her. He liked the way her hair fanned out around her face as she read, the crease between her brows and her lips forming some of the words. After she had left, he picked up the book she was reading and read it himself. Then the second time she was alone, concentraing on her work like she was now. He was fascinated with her and he didn't even know her.

The girl looked up, catching Rick watching her and smiled. He watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down again. Rick took the chance and stood up, walking over to sit on the same table as her. The pen paused from what she was writing, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Rick."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, tapping her pen to her forehead.

He grinned, knowing she likely did know him from somewhere. "Richard Castle, best selling author."

"Oh," the girl smiled. "My mom reads your books."

His eyes scanned the pages of her books, from what he could tell it seemed she was majouring in Law by the context and pictures he saw. He was close, she wanted to be a lawyer. "Your mom has good taste."

"I don't know," she said. "I haven't read them."

"Well, I recommend them to you," he grinned. "What's your name?"

"Kate."

"It's good to meet you, Kate," he said.

"You too, Rick," she smiled. "You've been coming here a lot."

"Your observant," he said. "I've been working on my latest book."

"Comes out next year, right?" Kate said. "A Skull at Springtime."

"Looks like you're a fan after all," he grinned.

"No," Kate smirked. "My mom goes on about it, she plans on going to your signing."

"What book is your moms favourite?" Rick asked.

Kate thought about it for a second. "Flowers For Your Grave."

"How about I'll get you a signed copy for your mother if you'll go on a date with me," he said.

Kate looked up again, raising an eyebrow. "If its a signed copy with a personalised note then maybe."

"I'll be right back," he said, standing and then turning back around to Kate. "Please, don't leave yet?"

She smiled, staying focused on her work. "I'm going to be here for a few more hours."

"Great," he said. "I'll be back then."

He disappeared, checking back behind him to see her focusing on her work again. A smirk formed as he picked up his coat and bag. Rick looked back to her one last time, seeing her looking up at him with a small smile, her head rested on her hand. He gave a little wave, leaving the library for the nearest book store.

Rick picked up a copy of In Hail of Bullets and Flowers For Your Grave, paying for the books without looking at any of the other customers in the eye. Going into bookshops was risky. Luckily, no one had noticed him. Outside he took his pen out of his pocket, writing a small message for Kate's mother and then one for Kate, including his number.

When he got back to the library, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that Kate was still there working on her college work. For a moment he watched her, seeing that concentrated look on her face again, her hair falling around her like a curtain. He saw her look up as he approached her table, watching as she bit her pen in attempt to hide her smile. Rick handed the two books to her.

"One personalised signed book for your mother and another for you," he said. "Think about that date? I wrote my number in your book."

Kate took the books, looking up to him with a smile. "Thanks, that's actually kind of sweet."

"Will I be expecting that phone call?" He asked.

"We'll see," Kate told him.

He sat down on the other side of the table after that, bringing out his notes to go over his latest book again. Rick could see Kate watching him curiously, her bottom lip rolled between her teeth. She shook her head, smiling at him as she focused on her work once again.

* * *

Kate opened the front door to her parents house, leaving her bag and books by the front door. She picked up the book for her mother that Rick had given Kate, finding a smile on her face again. Her parents were in the living room together, smiling as Kate entered the room.

"Katie, we didn't think you was coming home today," her mother said, patting the spot next to her. "Is that one of Richard Castle's books you have?"

Kate sat down next to her mother, holding the book out to her. "I met him today."

"You did?" Her mom sat up, leaning closer to listen. "What was he like?"

Kate smiled. "He was interesting and surprisingly sweet."

"Is he even more handsome in person?" She asked.

"Yes," Kate said, blushing. "He signed this book for you."

Her mother took the book, opening it up to read the first page. "Oh, Kate, he's so sweet."

She hadn't read what Rick wrote, it was meant for her mother. "He gave me a copy too."

"He did?" Her mother smiled. "Did he give you more than a copy?"

Kate blushed. "Mom."

"Johanna, he's too old for our girl," he said. "How old is he?"

"He's only twenty-six," her mom tucked a strand of hair behind Kate's ear. "You're almost nineteen, sweetheart, don't let age get in the way of happiness."

"Eight years is a huge difference," her dad protested. "Katie, your too young to be getting in relationships with older men like that."

"I'm not, dad," Kate protested, knowing her father was thinking about her past boyfriends when she had gone through her rebellious stage of life. "You can trust me."

"I do, Katie," he sighed.

"Jim, why don't you go start the dinner," her mother said. "Katie's home so we can have her favourite tonight."

He nodded, kissing the both of them on the top of their heads before leaving the room, knowing they wanted time to talk.

"Tell me," her mother whispered, moving closer to Kate, taking hold of both of Kate's hand.

"He asked me out on a date," Kate said, knowing she could tell her mom anything. "He left his number in my book."

Her mother smiled. "You going to go out with him?"

"I don't know," Kate sighed. "Dads right, the age difference is massive."

"Katie, your father still sees you as his little girl," her mom told her. "If you like him then why not give it a try?"

Kate bit her lip. "A college student going on a date with a best-selling author?"

"Remember he was in college when he wrote his first best seller," her mother informed her.

Kate shook her head at her mom. "You're such a big fan of him."

Her mom hugged her. "You would be too if you read his books."

"Maybe," Kate said.

"I look forward to meeting him as your mother and not his fan," her mom said.

"Mom," Kate groaned. "We haven't even gone out on our first date yet."

"We'll see then," she said.

After the conversation with her mother, the two of them went to help Jim make dinner. The three of them sitting down for dinner for the first time in a couple of weeks. Now that Kate had started college, she lived on campus now and only came home to do her washing or to see her parents. Sometimes her parents would be out working till late, her mother up till early hours of the night working on her case.

* * *

By the time she got back to her dorm it was already late into the night. Kate dropped the keys on her desk, along with her books and bag. Then she got changed into her pyjamas, looking over to her desk. She picked up Rick's book, biting her lip as she opened it up, reading the message inside.

_To Kate, I hope I've persuaded you to read one of my books. I wrote this one while I was in college. I'm hoping for that date, too._

Kate smiled, picking up her phone as she dialled his number, hopping he was still awake. She closed his book, putting it on her shelf with the rest of her books. It was oddly sweet of him to get the books and sign them for Kate, he could have only just asked her, but instead he had to do something that no one has ever done for her before. Kate was touched.

"Hello?" Rick picked up.

"It's Kate," she said, sitting down on her bed.

"You called," he said, Kate knowing he was grinning.

"I did," she said. "Thank you for the books. My mom loved it."

"I'm glad she did," he said. "Did you like yours?"

"I did," Kate told him. "I might read it soon."

"I look forward to hearing your review then," he said.

"What makes you think your get one?" Kate asked.

"I assume your calling for that date."

Kate laid back on her bed, thinking. "You know I'm a college student, right?"

"Right," he said. "You know I'm an author."

"You know there's eight years difference between us?" Kate said, staring at her college dorm room knowing he had his own apartment somewhere.

There was a long pause. "You know my age?"

"Yes," Kate sighed. "My mom told me."

"I need to meet your mom sometime," he laughed. "But, Kate, its only eight years and I like you. I can promise you I'm not taking advantage or using you."

"Really?" Kate said, thinking about a few other older boyfriends she had that did exactly that.

"I understand if you don't want to see me, though," he said. "We could just be friends or you could hang up and never speak to me again."

"Rick," Kate sighed. "I want to see you."

Kate thought she heard something crash on the other end. "You do?"

"I do," she paused. "So I am calling about that date."

"Great," he said. "When are you free?"

"I have lessons during the day," Kate told him. "Then I work a few evenings and Sundays. I can do Friday?"

"God, I forgot how hard college life was," Rick said. "Yeah, Friday would be good. Do you want me to pick you up at seven?"

"And have rumours of me dating the famous author going around college, no," they both laughed. "I'll meet you... where?"

"I know this great little restaurant," he said. "I'll text you the address."

"Okay," Kate said with a small smile. "I should really get to sleep."

"Goodnight, Kate," Rick said.

"Goodnight, Rick," Kate hung up.

She laid on her bed, staring up the ceiling with a smile on her face. The worlds best-selling author Richard Castle wanted to go on a date with her. Kate was going on a date with a man who was almost ten years older than her. She rolled over, bringing the pillow over her head in attempt to hide her excitement.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. It's just going to be a romance between Kate and Rick with the drama of life and of course Kate losing her mom. I actually have some cute ideas. Next one will be whenever. Please do review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. **

**If you read my other stories and are wondering about Lost and found I'm still waiting for my Beta to finish going over the chapter, should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you all like the story so far. I'm afraid this story will follow to Johanna's death, I would love to keep her alive, but her death is important to the story. Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Kate sat in the library with her friends, the three of them studying for an upcoming exam. They had only been at college for a month and it was already turning out to be harder than school. She sometimes got help from her mother with her essays and course work, the two of them sitting down together to go over it.

They quizzed each other, flicking through their study books when they didn't know the answer. Kate laughed as her friend, Megan, gave a detailed answer, knowing how involved she gets. Then her other friend, Sam, panicked, flicking through her notebooks. Kate looked up seeing Rick sitting at the other table again, working on his book as he watched Kate. It was the second time this week she had seen him at the library, the first time they had sat together. Then they had their phone calls every night. Tonight was their date.

He smiled at her. Kate finding it sweet how he gave her the distance since she was with her friends. Looking back at her friends, she laughed along with them missing what was funny.

"So, Kate," Megan leaned forward. "We heard you have a date tonight."

"Yeah," Kate said, leaning on her elbow as her hair swept over her arm, hiding herself from Rick.

"Is he hot?" Megan asked.

"Do we know him?" Sam asked.

"No you don't know him," Kate told them, even though they did since his books were on their shelves. "And yes he is hot."

Now she pretended to look at the clock on the wall, seeing how Rick could hear their conversation in the silent library. He raised his eyebrows at Kate with a grin on his face as she blushed. She raised an eyebrow at him, turning back to her friends.

"What times your date?" Sam asked.

"In a few hours," Kate said. "I should be getting back soon to get ready."

"What are you wearing?" Megan asked. "You dressing up to impress him."

"Maybe," Kate smirked. "It's going to be a surprise."

"Well, whatever you wear, you're going to look hot," Sam stood up. "I actually have a date of my own tonight as well. I'll see you girls later."

"Have fun," Kate said.

"Yeah," Megan said. "I need to get going as well. Date with my boyfriend."

The two of them left, leaving Kate with her books and studies. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, counting down the seconds until Rick joined her. Kate counted to five. He sat down in the seat next to her as she turned to face him with a smile, keeping her chin on her hand.

"Studying?" He asked, seeing her books and notes.

"Yep," Kate said. "Working on your book?"

"Not anymore," he said. "Do you need any help?"

"You're an author," she pointed out.

"I know a little about Law," he said. "If not then I can be your moral support."

"Thanks," Kate sighed, knowing he would be more of a distraction then support. "But I think I'm done for the day."

"Going home to get dressed for your date with your hot guy?" He smirked.

"Shut up," Kate told him. "You shouldn't be following me around libraries."

"Hey, I was here first," he protested. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm going home to get dressed for my date with my hot girl."

"Who said she was your hot girl?" Kate questioned.

He grinned. "Not yet, but I hope she will be."

Kate blushed, closing her books and putting her notes away. He carried her books for her out of the library, Kate smiling at the gesture.

"I'll see you tonight then," Kate told him taking her books again.

"Yep," he smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

Kate closed her door behind her, shutting out the shouts of her neighbours around her on their Friday evening. She started to get herself ready, jumping into the shower and then opening her wardrobe to decide what to wear. Kate bit her lip, looking through her dresses. In the end she decided on a black dress that fitted her well and so she could wear her favourite red coat with it.

She dried her hair, curling it after as she let it fall down her back. Then she did her make up, adding extra eye-liner and red lipstick. Kate smiled at her reflection in the mirror, knowing she looked hot.

Putting on her red coat and the five inch black stilettos, Kate believed she was ready with half an hour spare to get there. She picked up her clutch making sure she had enough money and her phone, as well as some make up.

Walking down the dorm hallway, she looked straight ahead, smirking as the boys whistled. She hailed a cab to the restaurant Rick had chosen, smiling during the ride. From the cab she could already see Rick waiting outside for her. Kate paid the driver, stepping out of the cab to make her way over to Rick.

He smiled seeing her coming, his eyes checking her out as Kate grinned. She looked him over seeing the blue shirt that made his eyes look brighter and the blazer that fitted him well.

"Kate, you look beautiful," he said keeping his eyes still on her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said.

He took a deep breath, offering his arm to Kate. "Shall we go inside then?"

She took his arm with a smile. "We shall."

They entered the restaurant, Kate looking around at the candle lit room with a smile. It was breath taking. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings and art work filled the walls, the place screamed money.

"Rick, I don't think I'll be able to afford this," she whispered. "I'm only working part time."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm taking care of it."

"Rick..."

"No, I'm taking you out so I'm paying," he said. "I won't be accepting any money."

"Fine, but I'm paying next time," Kate said.

"So there's going to be a next time?" Rick grinned.

"We'll see how tonight goes," Kate said as they reached the waiting area.

The waiter came over asking if they had a reservation and to Kate's shock they did. She didn't know he had reserved a table for them, it was surprisingly sweet. They followed the man over to the corner, where a small table sat with a candle in the middle. Rick pulled out her chair, allowing Kate to sit first as he tucked her in and then he sat.

She took off her coat, putting it on the back of her chair. Then she picked up the menu, flickering through it. Kate looked up, finding Rick watching her amused.

"What?" She asked.

"Your face when you read the menu, it's cute," he said. "Ignore the prices."

Kate couldn't ignore the prices, though. She would have had to work a whole day just to get one meal here. "This is the most expensive restaurant I've been to."

"We can go somewhere else if you want," he offered.

"No, it's perfect," Kate said. "Just different."

Kate ordered herself a salmon, not familiar with the menu and heard that Rick had ordered the same. The waiter took their menus, returning with two waters for them.

"No alcohol," Kate said. "Very mature."

"Well, I didn't think it would be fair seeming your under-age," he said. "Tell me about yourself, Kate."

Kate could likely get away with having a drink, but didn't want to stop him from feeling responsible and a gentlemen. "You've already asked me that question."

"On the phone," he said. "I want to get to know you more."

"I'm not good at talking about myself," Kate said taking a sip of her water.

"When is your birthday?" He asked.

"November seventeenth," Kate said. "I'm turning nineteen next month."

"Mines April first," he smiled. "I'll be twenty-seven."

Kate bit her lip. "My favourite colour is blue."

"Mines green."

"I'm studying Law, but you already know that," Kate smiled.

"I'm an author, but you already know that," he said, followed by a sigh. "There's something I have to tell you, I've been holding it back as I didn't want to chase you away."

"OK,"

"I have a daughter," he said to Kate's shock. "She's just turned five. I was married to her mother, but she left us both two years ago."

Kate looked down, not sure what to make of him having a daughter and divorced. Her mother had never mentioned him having a daughter to her, not even him being married before. She was eighteen, turning nineteen and she was sat on a date with a father. What was she getting herself into? As she looked up, she saw him watching her worriedly.

Kate sighed. "I'm not going to run away."

"Your not?" He asked relieved.

"No," Kate said. "It's a shock and I don't know what to think at the moment."

"I'm sensing a but,"

"But I like you too much to run," Kate said seeing him smile. "You should feel lucky, I don't tend to tell people that on the first date."

"Well, I'm sure no ones announced a kid and ex-wife on your dates before," he said.

"I've had one with an ex-wife before," Kate took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, really?" Rick said.

"Tell me about your daughter," Kate said changing the conversation.

He smiled. "She's the most beautiful perfect girl. Her names Alexis, she's currently at preschool and will be starting school next year."

"She sounds great," Kate smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Most of the time she acts like the parent. Alexis was never planned, but she's the best mistake that's ever happened."

"I've never had siblings or young children around before. I have younger cousins, but they're only a few years younger," Kate said.

"Kate," Rick sighed. "I'm not going to force you into being in Alexis' life. If you still want to see me then we can wait till you meet her."

"Why?" Kate asked. "Why me? I'm a student and you have a daughter."

"I like you, Kate," he said. "I saw you in the library for the first time and I needed to know your story. You're a mystery, Kate. This beautiful, smart, stunning women with a mystery that I want to unravel."

"We'll take things slow," Kate said, touched by his comment. "I want to get to know you more, including Alexis. But can we put meeting Alexis of for a few weeks?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I understand."

Kate smiled as the waiter came over then with their dinner. She knew she shouldn't be getting into a relationship like this, but Kate liked him too much to walk away now. Her dad wouldn't be happy with this, Kate even wondered whether her mother would be, too. But as she looked up, she saw him smiling at her and she knew that no matter what her parents said, Kate wasn't walking away.

* * *

He should have told her before tonight, she was still young and shouldn't be getting into a relationship with him. They both knew it was too early in her life, but neither of them seemed to be wanting to walk away. Rick watched her with a smile, seeing how beautiful she was. Kate may be eighteen, but she was mature for her age and seemed to understand what she was getting herself into.

"Tell me about your parents," Rick said as they ate.

"My parents are both lawyers," she said. "My mom is my best friend and my dad is a little overprotective."

"I take it your dad doesn't read my books then," he said with a laugh.

Kate smiled. "He does, just not as big of a fan as my mom."

"And your mom?" He said.

"She's the most loveliest person you could meet," Kate said. "I can tell her anything and she's always there giving me her advise or opinion."

"You told her about this date?" He asked.

"I did," Kate smiled. "She's happy and excited for me. As long as I'm happy, she's happy."

"I can't wait for the day I meet your mom," he said.

"She can't wait till the day she meets you, too," Kate smiled. "What about your parents?"

"My mother is an actress, Martha Rodgers," he told her. "Then I don't know who my father is, I like to believe he's a spy or an astronaut."

Kate looked up at him. "I can see your dad being one of them."

He smiled. "He can be anything I want him to be."

They both finished their dinner, him watching Kate the whole time. She told him more about herself, Rick helping her with asking more questions. Rick had started to know her story, seeing the way she spoke about her parents and her life. He asked her about college and how she was liking it, then finding out about her time at school, which she seemed to be nervous to talk about.

"What about Prom?" He asked.

Kate bit her lip, nervously. "I didn't go."

"You didn't?" He asked shocked.

"I wish I did now," Kate sighed. "But at the time I went to a poetry Slam instead."

"You were a bit of a rebel in High School, weren't you?" He grinned. "What else are you hiding from me?"

"What about you, Rick?" She asked, changing the conversation. "I can't be the only one answering the questions."

"I missed my Prom too," Rick told her. "I got excluded the week before for putting a cow on the roof."

"Wait, what?" Kate laughed.

"It was supposed to be a joke," he said. "The headmaster didn't find it funny."

Kate carried on laughing, Rick enjoying the sound. "And I thought my High School past was worse."

"Really?" He asked. "Care to share?"

"I went through a rebellious stage," Kate sighed, glaring at him. "Stop laughing."

"Don't all teenagers go through that?" He grinned.

"That's what my parents said at first," Kate frowned, him seeing the regret in her eyes. "I've moved on from that now."

They ordered dessert, deciding to share a chocolate cake between the both of them. He found that the more he got to know her, the more he liked her. Rick hoped she would see him again, that his past and daughter wouldn't scare her away completely. Even if they were just friends, maybe waiting a couple of years until they could try dating again. He would do what she wanted.

After when it was time for them both to go, Kate put her red coat back on, Rick biting his lip over how good she looked wearing it. She seemed to be the type of girl that liked coats and heels from the size of them.

"Would you like me to drop you of home?" Rick asked when they got outside the restaurant.

Kate tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "If you don't mind, but it's Friday."

"Oh, yeah," he grinned. "I remember one party in my college days where I woke up in the shower the following day."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I haven't been to any parties yet. I don't plan to."

"You've got to have the college experience," Rick said. "Twenty years from now you'll look back on your college days and think about all those wild times you had."

She smiled. "I'd rather just focus on my studies and working."

He shook his head. "You're a mystery, Kate."

"You keep saying that," she laughed.

"I've been trying to work out your story since I first saw you," he told her. "You're full of surprises."

"You're full of surprises, too," Kate said. "I didn't see the kid coming."

Rick laughed. "I didn't freak you out too much, did I?"

"You did," Kate said. "But not enough for me to say no to seeing you again."

"Really?" Rick smiled.

"Yes," She said. "I want to take it slow, it is a big age difference and we have completely different lives."

He took her hand. "We'll take this however you want to."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You sure you want to do this with a college student?"

"Kate," he sighed. "I'm positive. I could become a college student if I wanted to tomorrow, as well. Age is just a number, Kate, but if you don't want this then I'll understand."

"I do," Kate told him. "Don't let age get in the way of happiness."

He smiled at that, believing those words belong to someone else other than Kate. If he was any older then it wouldn't be appropriate, but they were both adults. They walked to his car, Rick opening the door for Kate making her smile. He drove her back to her college dorm, stopping outside.

"Thank you for tonight," Kate said, kissing his cheek. "I had fun."

"I'm glad you did," he smiled.

"I'll call you?" She questioned.

"I look forward to it," he said, watching her smile again before getting out of the car. Kate looked back to wave, him watching her walk up to the building, making sure she got inside safely. He let out a long sigh, already looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

**Please do review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for the story let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late updating, I've been trying to work out where this story will go as I think Kate is a little too young to get into a relationship with 'the one'. I know what I'm going to do now, so expect some caskett fluff of them getting together for now before the drama begins. I'm going to delay Kate meeting Alexis as much as I can as I don't want them to get too attached to each other. Any questions ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

"Mom," Kate sighed down the phone. "We didn't kiss."

"You didn't?" She asked.

"No," Kate said. "Can you be honest, mom. Are you really happy with me going on a date with an older man?"

"Katie," her mom sighed. "I admit he is a little old for you, but if he makes you happy then I'm happy. From what you told me about last night I have no problems with the two of you seeing each other, he respects your age. Just don't rush into anything too fast, OK?"

Kate bit her lip, holding back the information about him having a daughter and being previously married. She told her mother everything, but Kate wasn't ready to share that information with her yet. "I'm not, we've both decided to take things slow."

"Good," her mother said. "So when are you seeing him next?"

"I don't know," Kate said. "I have work tomorrow and homework."

He has a daughter to take care of, as well.

"You're only in your third week," her mom told her. "Don't overdo it, OK?"

"I won't mom," Kate said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, sweetie," her mom said, hanging up the phone.

Kate dropped her phone on her bed, laying down with a sigh. She should really start getting her homework done if she was working tomorrow, but she couldn't help but think about last night. The shock of Rick having a daughter still hung on a thread between them, she didn't see it as a problem, but she didn't want to sign herself onto the kids life if she carried on seeing Rick. Her father would never approve of it and she didn't think her mother would when she found out.

She liked him a lot, though. He was handsome, sweet and he made her laugh more than anyone else had. Then he wasn't forcing her into anything, allowing them to take things slow and giving her the option to walk away. She didn't want to walk away.

Shutting her thoughts of, she focused on getting her homework done. It took her a couple of hours to do and then she focused on revision. After she picked up Rick's book, deciding to give it a go for the first time, wondering why her mom loved his books so much.

Now she understood why, she should have given in and read them sooner. Kate couldn't put the book down and now it was the middle of the night, she had finished the book. She opened the front page again, her fingers tracing over his hand-writing.

* * *

On her way to lesson, Kate stopped at the book store to buy Rick's next book to start her collection. Her mom and Rick were going to be so happy when they found out, not that she planned on telling Rick yet.

Her phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out seeing that it was Rick. Kate answered with a smile on her face. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm not calling at a bad time, am I?" He asked.

"I'm just about to go to lesson," Kate told him, thinking about the exam she was nervous about sitting soon.

"Okay," he said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up again."

"Is a few days too long for you?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Okay," Kate smiled. "I'm going to the library after lesson, I could meet you there?"

"Sure," he said. "How longs your lesson?"

"A few hours, so I'll meet you in four?" Kate questioned.

"See you then, Kate," he hung up.

Closing her phone, Kate smiled making her way through the halls to her classroom. Megan and Sam greeted Kate with a smile, already asking her questions about her date. She answered a few on minimum detail as she got out her pen ready for the exam. When the teacher came in they stopped asking. Silence going over the class as the exam was about to begin.

* * *

She picked up her helmet, riding her motorcycle to the library, parking in her usual place behind in the street. Kate sat at her usual table, bringing out Rick's second book to read as she waited for him, needing something to distract her from the exam she had set. It went good, but Kate believed it could have gone better.

"You're reading my books," Kate looked up seeing Rick. "What do you think?"

Kate scrunched up her nose, teasing him. "I'm not sure."

"You're not?" He asked.

"Kyra Blaine must have liked this one," Kate said. "It's dedicated to her."

Rick sat down next to Kate, raising his eyebrows. "Are you jealous?"

"No, your older than me remember?" Kate said, even though she was a little jealous. "Your first book was dedicated to your mom, the second to an old girlfriend. What's the third?"

"My ex-wife," he frowned. "My fourth book was dedicated to Alexis and I haven't decided my fifth yet."

Kate nodded her head. "Your writing is very interesting."

"You really don't like them?" He asked.

Kate smiled. "I read your first book in a day, you tell me."

"So you do like them?" He smiled.

"Yes, Rick," Kate laughed. "I'm starting to understand why my mom is a huge fan of you."

"If only your dad was a fan then it would make meeting him a lot easier," Rick said. "I'm glad you like my books."

Kate closed the book, placing it on the table next to her as Rick came round to sit next to her. She turned to face him, leaning on her elbows with a smile on her face. "So a few days was too long of a wait for you?"

"Would it be wrong if I said that I missed you?" He said, Kate shaking her head with a smile. "Good, well I couldn't stop thinking about you all weekend."

Kate's smile grew wider. "Me either."

"Do you want to –" he looked down, seeing the motorcycle helmet at Kate's feet. "You ride a motorcycle?"

Kate pushed the helmet under the table with her feet. "Nope."

"You're a terrible liar, Miss – how do I not know your last name yet?" He questioned.

"Beckett," she added.

"Miss Beckett," he grinned. "I'm learning a lot more about you today, another page added to your story."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing, getting to know each other?"

"True," he said. "In that case tell me about the helmet."

"Someone must have left it behind before I came in," Kate attempted again, if she told him truly about her wild stage then maybe he would be the one to run away since he had a daughter or think she was too immature for him to be with.

She couldn't meet his eyes. "Lying again, Miss Beckett."

Kate shook her head. "Can we just drop it?"

"Kate, it's just a motorcycle," he said. "Why are you so embarrassed by it? I think it's pretty hot."

She sighed. "Can we not talk about it here?"

"Want to get a coffee?" He asked.

Kate nodded her head. "Sure."

She put the book back in her bag, picking up her helmet from under the table. Rick took her helmet from her hand, holding it for her and then offered his other hand to her, which she took with a smile.

* * *

The coffee shop was next to the library, Rick had seen it a few times coming to the library never thinking to stop by sometimes. He didn't see a more perfect time then with the brunette girl next to him. Kate sat down at a table in the corner, protesting that she should get the coffees before he walked of getting them himself.

He ordered them both a coffee, leaving a tip behind. Looking back over, he saw Kate staring out the window watching the city in front of her. Rick smiled, wondering what she was thinking about, why she was hiding a part of her from him. He understood they hadn't known each other long, it had only been a week, but he didn't understand why she was embarrassed about having a motorcycle. He was in complete awe that she had one.

Rick carried the two coffees over to the table, handing Kate hers as he watched the smile light up her face. He hoped he got to see more of those smiles in the future. Sitting down opposite her, she looked at him from over the rim of her coffee mug. Those hazel-green eyes watching him.

"I'm only eighteen, turning nineteen next month," Kate told him again. "You're twenty-six with a five year old daughter and an ex-wife."

"Kate –"

She took his hand, holding it. "No, I'm not going to runaway because of it. I like you and I want there to be an us."

"Good," he smiled. "I want that too."

"But that doesn't mean you're going to runaway," she looked down. "I have a past as well."

He leaned forwards slightly. "Is this about the motorcycle?"

Kate nodded her head. "You know how I told you how I went through a rebellious stage?"

"Yeah," Rick said, holding back his smile.

"Well, I turned into a bit of a wild child," Kate looked down. "Learnt how to ride the motorcycle, dated older men – who are the complete opposite of you – and certain other things. I was that girl at high school."

"And you think I'm going to runaway because of your past?" He asked.

Kate bit her lip, her eyes glued to the floor as she nodded her head. "You have a daughter and don't likely want to get in a relationship with someone with that kind of past."

Rick laughed. "Kate, everyone has their pasts they're not proud of."

"You do?" Kate asked, looking up to raise a curious eyebrow. That look made him swallow his coffee hard.

"Uh – I don't think it's second date worthy," he said.

"Second date, huh?" Kate grinned. "I think it is since I shared mine."

"You're only eighteen, Kate," he laughed. "You don't have much of a past that you shouldn't be proud of."

"I have my two years," Kate said. "What about you?"

"If I tell you then you'll likely run away," he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't run until I've explained?"

"I won't," Kate rolled her eyes with a promise.

"Okay," he said. "When I found Meredith – my ex-wife – cheating on me, I kicked her out telling her to leave us. We got a divorce after that and I went through a stage of just sleeping around not wanting to feel anything."

"Oh," Kate said. "You've been with a lot of women then?"

"I'm not proud of that and I do regret it," he explained. "Alexis was a mistake, but I don't regret her, I never could. I thought I was doing the right thing marrying Meredith, but it turned out I didn't."

"Then why me, Rick?" Kate asked. "I'm sure you can get any girl you want, someone more your age and someone who would happily settle down with you to be the mother of your child."

"I know I should be looking for that, but I don't want that not since I've met you," he explained. "I'm not looking for Alexis to have a new mom or for a family to settle down with, at the moment I just want to give us a chance."

"What about Alexis?" Kate asked.

"She's just happy with her dad at the moment and the random times her mother makes an appearance," he said.

"I'm not going to be another fling?" Kate asked.

"I've told you that I'm not using you or taking advantage of you, I want a relationship with you," he said. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Nope," Kate smiled. "I still want this – want you, but we'll still take things slowly."

"Can I take you out again this weekend?" He asked.

Kate's smile grew bigger, he watched as she tried to hide it with a sip of her coffee. "No expensive restaurants?"

"We'll do whatever you want," he told her.

"Good," Kate smirked. "I'm paying then and it'll be burgers then the movies."

"I know a great place that has burgers as big as your head," he said. "You have a tiny head, though – and hands, look at them!"

He brought Kate's hand up close to his face, inspecting each finger and the palm of her hand before putting a kiss in the centre. She blushed, hiding behind her hair at the gesture.

"Rick," Kate laughed. "Fine, I'll let you show me this place if you agree to let me pay."

"But it's a date," he said.

"Yes, you paid for our first two," Kate said. "So I'll pay for the third."

He sighed. "Are you always so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn," Kate said. He raised his eyebrows, biting back a laugh. "I'm not."

"Okay," he agreed, smirking. "If I let you pay for the food then I'm buying the tickets."

"Rick –"

"Nope," he interrupted. "It's either that or I'll pay for both the food and tickets."

"Fine," Kate mumbled.

He sipped his coffee again, attempting to hide his smile from her. Every second he spent with her he was liking her even more, maybe a bit too much since it was only a second date. She hid behind her coffee mug as well, laughing when he looked at her.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Next one will be soon. Please do review. **


End file.
